


You've Got Time

by ughsastiel



Series: Sastiel Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hospitalization, M/M, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughsastiel/pseuds/ughsastiel





	You've Got Time

It was 8:44 am when Cas heard the crunch and agonizing screech of metal.

It was 8:45 am when Cas smelt the beginnings of burnt tires and paint.

It only took ten more seconds before momentum caught up with him and Cas was thrown into the plastic divider between the windshield, forehead making contact first before the rest of his body followed. His shoulder impacted with the windshield with an unnatural popping noise, his finger being pried away from his last minute attempt to anchor himself by grabbing the seat belt. Next his lower abdomen collided with the dashboard, emitting a cracking sound.

His whole body trembled, relying on adrenaline to keep him from passing out. The outline of objects started to blur as he felt something warm and wet slide down his face. Everything was slowly becoming deafeningly loud, between sirens and the loud shattering of glass as the driver went through the windshield; a gruesome detail Cas wouldn’t learn until later. The glass shattered and the pieces fell with such a force they cut into his back, the warm wetness now appearing there as well.

It was 8:56 am when the ambulance arrived along with several police cars and even a fire truck; Cas would rewatch the footage online at least once a month. 

It was 9:02 am when they’re rolling him into the ER on the stretcher. Cas has been unconscious since 8:51, he had quickly exhausted himself by screaming and struggling to open his crushed door.

It was a three car collision. Cas and Ion were on there way to work, Ion drove considering it was his turn in their two person carpool. They clicked easily at work, having a joint office helped in their friendship. It was mostly kept in the office or to office based activities, but for Cas it was enough. 

The staff immediately began to work, removing and dressing the most obvious wounds. Then they got him to x-rays and started giving blood transfusions as family was contacted. A trio of doctors were needed to stitch up the lacerations peppering his shoulders and the gaping wound just above his brow.Once the x-rays developed it exposed his ninth and tenth rib on his left side were cracked, his left shoulder had been dislocated, his right patella was damaged along with a comminuted fracture in his ankle on that side. 

Doctors quickly order the casts and went about their business as the nurses got him settled into a private room and hooked up with an IV. He was still unconscious at this point, the only information the hospital had was his name, and the latest delivery of his medical file.

It was 10:47 am when Sam Winchester came charging into the lobby demanding he see his fiance immediately; waving at all the wrong people.


End file.
